Touched: A Bleach Fan Fiction
by DayhawK68
Summary: This arc takes place after Ichigo turns 19. The story is set mostly in the Soul Society, but also the real world as well. I have created a few new characters as well as terms. The main focus on characters vary, but it mostly centers around Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

*Intro*

_So If I were to write an arc for Bleach the opening would be Touched by Vast to which has inspired this fan-fic._

_So as you listen to the song think of epic battles, romance, and whatever else is left._

_Enjoy. :)_

**Chapter 1: Unknown Foe.**

"Renji!"  
>Rukia awoke to the aching feeling of not sensing Renji's reiatsu. She stood and dressed, panicked. Sliding her door open she rushed down the hall to where her brother slept.<br>"Nii-Sama!" She yelled as she opened his door.  
>He jolted, sitting up when he saw her.<br>"Rukia..."  
>It didn't take him long to realize her current fear-driven state. He too couldn't feel his lieutenant's reiatsu. Throwing off his covers, he motioned to Rukia to hand him his sword. Once she grabbed it and turned to face him he was already tying his belt. They rushed out of his room and down the long halls of the Kuchiki home.<br>"Nii-Sama, please bring Ichigo and the others to the Soul Society."  
>"We won't need their-"<br>She stopped and took his arm.  
>"Please," she met his eyes, "Renji...I can't feel him. He may already be, no," she shuttered, "we'll need Orihime. And Ichigo...," she let go of his arm and walked passed Byakuya, "I'll need him here if Renji is...dead," she turned back to face him, "Please, Nii-Sama."<br>Byakuya held his sister's face, "I'll retrieve them. Find Arabai. But if an enemy is near by don't engage them. If Renji lost his battle to this new foe, you won't survive."  
>"Thank you, Nii-Sama."<br>With a flash step she was gone. Her search led her to Sokyoku hill where she sensed a strange reiatsu. At first she hoped it was Renji's, but the reiatsu turned dark, and once she was closer its immense evil shocked her. What was Renji doing? She asked herself.  
>Landing on top of the hill she searched for anyone. She looked left. No one. She looked right. No one. She looked ahead...someone was lying several dozen feet away from her. With a flash step she headed toward the near lifeless body.<br>"Renji!" She screamed.  
>Renji's clothes were nearly torn off his body. He laid in sea of his own blood. his wounds were deep in his chest, arms, legs, and the side of his neck. Yet, slightly, his chest rose up and down. He was still alive. Despite the first wave of rain falling, all she could see of him was his open flesh.<br>"Rukia..." he whispered.  
>"Baka, stop talking!" She knelt beside him, using her limited kido healing abilities. When she realized her efforts were wasted she put all of her reiatsu into her kido.<br>"Stop," he said, "don't waste your energy."  
>"What did I say? Shut up!"<br>"Rukia," he could barely lift his hand, much less firmly grip her arm, "let me go."  
>"Renji," she stared into his eyes, her own eyes swelling with tears.<br>"Baka..." he smiled, "you knew that one day this would happen. Either to you or me. I'm just glad it wasn't you."  
>"You selfish ass."<br>"I know. I always was..." he tried to breathe, "wasn't I? But not selfish enough..."  
>"What?"<br>"If I had been more selfish," his bloodied hand touched her face, "I would have told you that I loved you, before Byakuya adopted you. Actually,..." he breathed again, "I would told you that day. I would have made you choose, but then again, that wouldn't be love right?"  
>"Damn it Renji," she said as she laid over him. She still couldn't feel him. She had no idea how long he had.<br>"My only regret is that I told you now. At the end. Gomenesai."  
>Rukia held his face. All these long years she had watched him be there for her. What would she do if he wasn't there?<br>"That's my line," she tried to smile, but the tragic reality of losing him prevented her from doing so.  
>"No Rukia smile. It's the last thing I want to see as I depart this world."<br>Her face scrunched as she smiled, trying to hide her sadness. Renji's hand pressed as firmly as he could to her cheek. Her face relaxed and for a fleeting second her smile seemed as if it came from pure joy.  
>"I love you Renji," she cried, "you are my truest nakama. I-I need you."<br>"In my next life," he whispered, "I'll find you. I swear it...I..."  
>"Renji?"<br>His eyes closed and his chest stopped rising.  
>"RENJI!" She screamed.<br>In a frenzy she could only think one thing to do. Closing her eyes she visualized her reiatsu, seeing a light blue ball. As she thought about Renji it grew stronger and stronger, eventually looking like the surface of a blue star. When she opened her eyes she pulled herself away from that ball and gave it to Renji. With her splitting her reiatsu, she hoped it would keep him alive.  
>Thankfully, his chest rose and descended once more, but his eyes remained closed.<br>"I'll save you Renji," she said, "I promise."  
>Moment after moment passed and her energy soon drained. Was Nii-Sama near? She felt nothing, no one. If he had gone to retrieve the others how long until they would feel her?<br>"Inoue!" She called, hoping for someone, anyone to hear her.  
>Her reiatsu was fading. If she kept this up for too long, she too could die.<br>"Renji," she said, "I will always love you, no matter what happens tonight."  
>The rain was carried by a stale, bone-shattering, cold wind. Rukia's skin purpled before her eyes from the freeze. She didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Renji.<br>Soon her eyes blurred and her reiatsu nearly disappeared. She fell into Renji's chest, still trying to push out her reiatsu to keep him breathing. Suddenly she saw figures in the distance, coming toward her.  
>Before her eye lids fell she heard a woman's scream.<br>"Kuchiki-san!"

"Rukia," she heard his soft voice. Byakuya held her by his fireplace, pressing a hot towel against her forehead. Her eyes flickered open. She smiled when she saw how relieved he was.  
>"Nii-Sama," she said, then the memories flowed back to her. She jolted upwards, "Renji! Where is he?"<br>"Lay still," Byakuya commanded, pushing her gently back into his arms, "Arabai is being taken cared of by the Inoue girl. We would of had Unohana heal him, but since Inoue started first it would be illogical to interrupt her."  
>"I see. Will he live? Can I see him?"<br>"We don't know yet. And soon. Once you've regained your strength."  
>"I'm ready now-"<br>"No. Stay still."  
>"I must see him Nii-Sama."<br>"You will, now obey. You're much too weak to see him."  
>Rukia leaned against his chest and sighed, wanting desperately to be by Renji's side. She closed her eyes, wanting to go along with Byakuya's wishes.<br>A knock on the door disrupted her. She opened her eyes to see captain Unohana walk in.  
>"Glad to see you awake, Kuchuki-san," she said with a pleasant smile.<br>"Have you seen Renji?" Rukia asked.  
>Unohana frowned.<br>"Yes," she said quickly returning to her smile, "Get some rest young Kuchuki. I'll evaluate you in the morning to see if you are ready to see him."  
>"I'm ready now," Rukia insisted.<br>"Hphm, not hardly, so please stay still," Unohana intensely smiled  
>"Ah ha ha ok," Rukia leaned further into Byakuya's chest.<br>"I brought some of my special tea. Heals the body and soul. For the both of you."  
>"Thank you," Byakuya said as Unohana left.<br>He poured them both a cup of Unohana's tea. On the silver tray that she had brought was a bowl of sugar spheres. He remembered she liked three in her green ginseng tea and promptly did the same for his tea.  
>He lifted the cup to her lips like a mother to her toddler.<br>"Nii-sama I can drink it myself," she said taking the cup and sipping the tea.  
>It tasted well enough, but what surprised her was that she truly did feel at ease. Her nerves had been frenzied by not knowing Renji's condition. But Unohana's tea really did help healing her soul.<br>"Nii-sama, why are you drinking it? Are you hurt?"  
>"Partly."<br>"Where, I'll lay over there-"  
>"No, not like that."<br>"I don't understand."  
>"I told you not to engage an enemy. It also meant not to put yourself in harm's way. I know you have strong feelings for Arabai, but-" He turned his head.<br>"Oh. Nii-sama," Rukia said, taking his hand.  
>"Losing Hisana was the most sorrow my heart has ever felt. I don't wish to return to that state. Promise me Rukia, if Arabai dies you will not follow him. It may take several decades, or centuries for you to feel peace, but I promise I will dedicate myself to your happiness."<br>"Byakuya," she stared into his eyes, and smiled slightly.  
>Placing her tea on the floor, she stretched her arms around his neck. She could tell he wasn't expecting her embrace. For a moment it seemed he held his breath, but soon his arms wrapped tightly around her.<br>"I'm sorry," she said, "I won't follow him..."  
>As she said this her heart ached. Nothing would have made her more happy, if Renji died, then to have followed Renji into a new life, leaving her sorrow behind. But she had never seen Byakuya like this. Sentimental, worried, practically tortured, and she was the cause. Their relationship had never been ideal, but that would be no excuse for leaving him, to have him relive the death of someone he cared about.<br>He pulled her away and handed her back her tea.  
>"Drink, then I'll take you to your room. You must get rest if you are to see Arabai in the morning."<br>"Thank you."  
>She finished her tea moments later. Despite being unconscious for a day and a half she was rather tired. She figured it was the tea. Byakuya laid her in her bed, pulling the silk-mink covers over her. Once she closed her eyes he lightly kissed her forehead. Rukia noted that it was the only time he had ever kissed her.<br>He must truly have been worried about me, she thought to herself. Moments later she fell asleep, a bit happier than when she had awoke.

A familiar way of knocking on his door led Byakuya to open it personally.  
>"Soi Fon."<br>"Byakuya," she said as she walked in, "How's Rukia-san?"  
>"She's still weak, but doing better."<br>"Good, hopefully she'll be well enough for our next Hakuda lesson. She's getting quite good. Soon she'll be an expert. Unlike yourself."  
>Byakuya said nothing. he returned to his seat by his fireplace drinking Unohana's tea. Soi Fon sensed he was uneasy. Ever since they were at the academy together, she could look beyond the stoic expression and sense his true feelings. She found a cushion by the door and plopped it by his. She took her seat.<br>"I suppose I'm not wanted for tea?"  
>Byakuya looked at her and then poured her a cup.<br>"I didn't think you wanted any of Unohana's tea," he said as he handed her a cup.  
>"How do you think I'm able to function in the morning?"<br>"It does not stimulate."  
>"But it helps to forget," she quipped.<br>"I see."  
>They sipped their tea in silence for a long while. Byakuya often had visits like this from Soi Fon. Ever since they both became captains their friendship from years past had rekindled. When Youruchi was out of the picture, Soi Fon seemed like her normal self. Thankfully these days Soi Fon kept her composure around her. It wasn't like before, when even the mention of the crazy woman's name Soi Fon flipped into a rabid idol worshipper. He was glad that Yoruchi's presence didn't have that effect on Soi Fon anymore.<br>"Tell me," Byakuya said, "what is the meaning of your visit?"  
>"It seemed to me you didn't want to be alone. That's all."<br>"What would make you think such a thing?" He smiled, "I'm typically alone."  
>"I know. If it's not Rukia-san or Arabai it's me who keeps you company. Speaking of Arabai, how is he?"<br>"He's not doing well."  
>"I see. Well if he doesn't make it I am willing to give you Sarrah Yuki of my division. He's like you, quiet and composed. He's excellent at Hakuda, decent in Kido, and above standards in Zanjustu. If I could I'd make him my lieutenant."<br>"Then why don't you?" Byakuya sneered.  
>"Politics. Why are you angry?"<br>"I do not wish to replace my lieutenant so quickly."  
>"My apologies," Soi Fon looked away, "I thought you didn't like Arabai? He's your opposite."<br>"That is why we work well together. He's a rash fool, uncouth and stupid. But he has something I have not."  
>"What?"<br>"A heart."  
>"Shut up," Soi Fon smiled as she stared into the fire, "you have a heart. It's just luke warm. Not many see it. You don't want many to see it. But just because that dolt has his boiling, doesn't mean yours is any less there. But I do see how he can mean something to you. Though you were less of an idiot, he's kind of like you were back then. Before-"<br>"What?"  
>"Never mind," Soi Fon said turning to him. She never could bring herself to encourage him to talk about Hisana. To mention her now would have been an insult.<br>"Before I lost Hisana."  
>"B-Byakuya."<br>"You don't have to look shocked. I know I've changed."  
>"You grew up, that's all. Tragedy does that."<br>"Yes, well. I don't wish it for Nii-san. She's had enough tragedy. Arabai's death will ruin her."  
>"Yes," she met his eyes, "I can tell it will hurt you as well. I sincerely apologize for being so rude. I'll take my leave." She said as she stood.<br>"No," he grabbed her arm and pulled her down gently, "stay. The company is...nice."  
>She smiled.<br>"Alright."  
>She grabbed her empty cup and handed it to Byakuya who filled it up again. The two sat in silence once more. After a while Soi Fon looked over at him seeing that he stared into the fire. He looked mesmerized, but Soi Fon knew better. He was deep in thought.<br>"If all comes to the worst," she said placing her hand on his shoulder, "I hope you know you have a friend to rely on."  
>Byakuya turned toward her. He met her eyes and nodded. He turned back to stare at the fire.<br>"I know. Thank you, Soi Fon."  
>"Yeah," she said as she filled his empty cup, "I'm always here for you."<p>

Twilight had to be Orihime's favorite time of day. Everything was still, even the sun seemed to have been frozen in time's cycle. It was when the highest stars shone the brightest, and the when the moon faded nicely into a pinking sky. But this twilight she hated. For two days with little rest, despite the concerns and orders from Ichigo and Ishida as well as Chad, she continued to try to heal Renji. She managed to return a couple of his serious wounds back to health, but he was still in danger of losing his life. Once he was gone, she had little hope she could bring him back. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility, but she knew she was not at that level yet with her powers.  
>"Inoue," Ichigo said, placing his hand on her arm, "you should rest again."<br>"I'm fine," she said with a determined look, "I need to do this."  
>Ichigo said nothing more. He knew that when Orihime was determined to do something there was no talking her out of it. He was concerned for all three of them, Renji, Rukia, and Orihime. Orihime looked more drained by the moment, Rukia had looked like corpse when he saw her in the rain, and Renji...<br>He had never seen him like this, this bad. Ichigo had always kept male friendships at arms length save for Chad. He only recently considered Ishida as a close friend, but Renji was different. Somehow that punk of a guy wormed his way into Ichigo's life and made it better somehow. Ichigo remembered back to a conversation he once had with him.  
><em>"Ichigo," Renji had said, "promise to help me get stronger."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, no problem, you're weak as hell compared to me," Ichigo had laughed, but then stopped when he saw Renji's face, "Hey Arabai it was a joke."<em>  
><em>"Oh yeah, ha ha."<em>  
><em>"What's with you today?"<em>  
><em>Renji looked to the Kuchiki's yard, watching <em>her_ pick sakura blossoms, "I just have to get stronger. I have to fully master my bankai. I know if I did it would be enough."_  
><em>"Enough for what?"<em>  
><em>"To finally catch a star. Heh, this yelping dog has had enough being trampled on by the knights of the sky," he met Ichigo's eyes, "I must prove that I'm worth something. Not just a stray dog with no home, no purpose, no honor."<em>  
><em>"Alright, but Renji you're strong as it is. Just how much stronger do you plan to get?"<em>  
><em>"Strong enough to cause falling stars."<em>  
><em>"Right like I know what that means."<em>  
>"Baka," he said aloud as he looked at Renji, "you are already strong enough. I swear," he stood, "I'll find who did this to you. I'll kill them," he clended his fist.<br>"Ichigo?" Both Ishida and Chad asked.  
>"Renji has been looked down upon all his life. He lost to an unknown enemy. This is just another thing for his doubters to criticize him for. I swear I won't let this go. No one does this to my friend."<br>Both Ishida and Chad nodded. Chad even smiled. He would love to see Ichigo rip this enemy to shreds, especially since it was for one of his comrades. Chad didn't know Renji as well as the others, but it was clear he meant a great deal to Ichigo. Ichigo, very rarely, held someone in such high esteem.

Rukia awoke, dread spreading through her. The sun had yet to fully rise over the horizen. The stars still shone. She stood and dressed in her yellow satin dress, not caring that the morning chill made goose bumps on her knees.  
>"Nii-sama?" She said as she realized he had been sleeping in the corner of her room. Captain Soi Fon was also right outside her room, leaning against the open door.<br>Byakuya and Soi Fon awoke and quickly came to their feet when they saw Rukia.  
>"Rukia," Byakuya said, "go lay back down I'll get Unohana."<br>"No, where is Renji?"  
>"Go, that's an order."<br>"Seriously Byakuya, she's fine. She's standing and has her color back," Soi Fon argued, "Tell her."  
>"Don't question my decisions for my Nii-san."<br>"Ass," she shook her head and lifted Rukia in her arms, "Get Unohana if you want to, but I'm taking her to him." And with a flash step she was gone.  
>Byakuya had no choice but to find Unohana. Despite having an amazing speed it was nothing like Soi Fon's. Partly, though, he did want to thank her for trying to appease his sister. He knew that nothing would have eased Rukia's mind than to see Renji, no matter what state he was in.<br>Once Soi Fon was in the room where Orihime and the others were, watching over Renji, Soi Fon released Rukia, gasping only slightly at the sight of Renji.  
>"Rukia!" Orihime cried, standing up letting Ayame and Shuno take care of Renji. She hugged her friend tightly, wanting to feel that she was alright.<br>"I'm sorry," Orihime said as she quickly turned to heal Renji again, "I just had to hug you."  
>"Thank you Ino-" Rukia gaped at Renji's torn body. He didn't look any better from last night.<br>"She's been putting all her strength into healing him," Ichigo said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's his lack of reiastu that prevents her from healing him fast enough. She has restore it as well as his wounds."  
>"I see," Rukia said then dropped to her knees. She crawled to Renji's side, taking his hand and entwining her fingers with his.<br>"Baka," she called him, then leaned over him.  
>She stared into his unresponsive face, pushing aside the hair in his face. She kissed his forehead as she held his face. Moments later she rested her forehead against his, letting her tears drip on his face.<br>"Renji, what were you doing there?" She asked him.  
>"No one found an enemy," Ishida said.<br>"However," Soi Fon said, "many of us felt a terrible reiastu. But it was only a shadow. The enemy is gone."  
>Rukia paid no attention to them. Her whole self was fixed on Renji.<br>"I'm sorry," she told him as she laid down, the side of her face pressed up against his, "all you've ever done was be by my side. You're like that stupid dog that follows his master no matter how shitty that master is."  
>Everyone in the room was taken back. They had never heard Rukia use such language, but for once in such a long time, Rukia felt like her old self. The self before she was adopted by the Kuchiki clan.<br>"If you just open your eyes, I'll- damn you Renji!" She screamed, "you know I can't lose any else! Renji! Open your eyes...! Please..."  
>She pressed her whole self against his body as she sobbed. Her body ached. Her bones felt as if they were turning to ash, and her muscles tightened so hard that moving would cause her to scream. If he were to die, she realized, it wouldn't take centuries or a millennia to ease her heart. Her heart would die along with him. She would live as empty as a hollow. Her soul would always search for him.<br>"Rukia," Ichigo said as he held her shoulders.  
>"Orihime," Rukia said, meeting her friend's eyes, "save him."<br>"I promise," Orihime said, creasing her brows, "you need not worry, Rukia. I now have the confidence to know that he'll be by your side again," she smiled down at Rukia as the glow around Renji brightened. Orihime was now at the max of her power.  
>Ichigo and the others dared not to interfere.<p>

A few days went by and slowly Renji was healing. Rukia rarely left his side. She slept, ate, and stayed by his side the entire time. Orihime took short breaks. Her naps consisted of four thirty minute sessions, and her meals were scarce. However, despite this, she made great efforts in his recovery.  
>"Inoue-san," Unohana said as she and Isane entered the room, "something has just occurred to me. If it's Arabai's loss of reaistu that is preventing a quick healing, then I and Isane will give you ours while someone," she looked around the room, "should split their own reiastu with Renji. This way you'll be stronger with our healing reiatsu, and Renji can have enough reiastu to accept her regeneration. Who will volunteer?"<br>Before Rukia or Ichigo could utter a word Byakuya raised his hand, "I will."  
>He walked from the corner of the room to Renji's side. He looked into Rukia's shocked eyes and nodded.<br>"Very good then," Unohana smiled, "Alright, everyone out. We need concentration. This is a delicate matter."  
>Hesitantly, Rukia followed Ichigo and the others out of the room. She took one last moment to look at Renji. This was not how she wanted to see him if he were to depart from this life. She looked to Orihime, who met her eyes and smiled.<br>Ishida led them to the Kuchiki's yard where the five of them, Rukia, Ishida, Ichigo, Chad and Soi Fon sat under the largest sakura tree. The moon shone brilliantly in the sky, despite being a waning gibbous. The group sat in anticipating silence, hoping that Unohana's theory proved successful.  
>"Kuchiki-san," Ishida said, "Renij will live," he said as he gripped her shoulder, "believe in your brother, in Unohana-san, and in Renji."<br>She turned to face him taking his hand, "Thank you, Ishida." She looked over at Ichigo who's face she couldn't read. It was a first. Normally he was the easiest to read out of their group. Now he seemed like he was lost.  
>He took off his Ekam leather jacket and threw it across the yard.<br>"Ichigo?" Rukia said.  
>"I want to hate him," Ichigo admitted, "what was he doing at Sokuoku hill at that time of night? What was that baka up to?"<br>"That is a serious question," Soi Fon pointed out, "but the investigation will start after Arabai regains his strength. Worrying about it now is not helping," she said as she walked to Rukia's side, "besides," she said as she sat and rested her arm on her knee, "he could have been lured by the enemy. For someone to leave such an incredible dark reiatsu after they left must be very powerful. Enough to control minds."  
>"Control minds?" Chad said.<br>"Yes, leaving such a shadow of reiastu means this foe has the capability to force someone to do their bidding despite their will. Such powers have not been around for a mili-"  
>Soi Fon gasped. Her face went white.<br>"Captain Soi Fon?" Rukia asked, "what is it?"  
>"I'm going to find Yoruichi. If it's what I think is, we are all doomed. Rukia," Soi Fon stood and crouched down to touch Rukia's face, "Byakuya won't let Renji die. Take ease, while the days are still peaceful," and with a flash step she was gone.<br>Everyone stared at where she had been.  
>"What was she about to say?" Ishida asked.<br>"A millennium," Rukia said, "I don't know what she's talking about though."  
>"Whatever it is," Ichigo said, staring back at Rukia, "we better prepare for it."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: A Heavy Cloud

_Intro:_

_Again please play Touched by Vast and think of awesome things. Think of it as this non-canon arc's opening. And for the closing…look up Tori Amos' Love Song. Thank you and Enjoy _

**Chapter 2: A Heavy Cloud.**

The morning came. The nightingales were still open, the sakura blossoms were carried by the cooling breeze and humming birds whizzed through out the Kuchiki gardens causing Rukia to wake from a short nap. However, it wasn't completely the humming birds' fault. She felt something coming toward her. A familiar reiastu.

The back door of the Kuchiki's home slid open in a quick, uncouth fashion.

"Rukia," a voice called her name.

She turned. There he was.

"Renji!" She cried, running as fast as she could toward him. He was bandaged from the neck down, but he stood, tall and proud. She stopped in front of him. Though his face heired strength his arms quivered when he rose them to wave.

"Hey, Rukia."

She jumped and whipped her palm across his face.

"Wh-what was-" Renji asked, her slap had stung more so than his wounds, "huh?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't squeeze tightly, fearing that she would hurt him. However, when he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, he gave her license to hold him as tight as she wanted. She accepted the invitation. She pressed her cheek on his stomach. It took a few moments to feel his heart beating. She smiled as an overwhelming joy flushed through her.

"You're rather stupid," Renji said, "worrying about me like that. I could hear you the whole time. We would of had another life together, I'm certain of it," he pulled her off of him and raised her chin, "you shouldn't have been such a sentimental baka. You should have at least smiled at knowing we'd have another life full of adventures just like this one. I couldn't stand to hear you like that."

"You selfish ass," Rukia said, smacking his hand away from her face, "when a woman weeps over you, you're supposed to say thank you. Thank you for ripping away all defense and composure, all pride, just in the hopes that by doing so you'd live. Not only that-" she said as she lifted her index finger.

"Rukia," Renji said, taking her shoulders, "shut up," he pulled her close to him.

Without hesitation Rukia returned to pressing her cheek against his body, holding him tightly. Renji coddled her with one hand cupping her head, and the other around her waist.

"Thank you, Rukia." Renji said.

"Anytime, you mut."

He smiled.

"Oy, Renji," Ichigo said as he and the others gathered around him, "if you weren't bandaged like a mummified corpse I'd beat your ass. What the hell were you doing that night?"

Renji looked down at Rukia who looked up at him. He met her eyes and shrugged.

"To be honest I don't remember really...I just remember your voice Rukia."

"My voice?"

"Yeah, you called my name. I thought you needed me. All I remember was walking out of my room...then seeing your face. I didn't realize I was in a pool of my own blood until I saw how upset you were. I didn't feel anything."

Ichigo looked at Ishida who met his eyes.

"Curious," Ishida said, "maybe Soi Fon was right then."

"Let's not go into it right now," Rukia said taking Renji by the hand, "we'll uncover that later. Let's find Inoue, see how she's doing."

They all agreed and followed Rukia and Renji to where Renji had been healed.

Orihime slept as Isane held her, a green glow surrounding Orihime.

"She'll be fine," Unohana said, "she just needs rest," she sat over Byakuya who laid on a pallet, sleeping as well.

Renji and Rukia sat beside him. Renji laid a hand on his shoulder. He smiled, thinking if his captain saw what he was doing he' d have Senbonzakura slice his hand off, but he didn't care. Renji never thought his captain would do such a thing for him. Then again, was it for him? He looked over at Rukia who bent and kissed Byakuya's forehead.

"Thank you," Renji said, "captain."

"Arabai," Byakuya's disapproving voice echoed through out the room, "you're welcome. Let go of me."

"Ugh ha ha captain!" Renji quickly put his both of his hands behind his back.

"Nii-san, how are you feeling?" Rukia asked.

"Fine. Renji," Byakuya met his eyes, "are you mostly healed?"

"Yes, mostly."

"Good. Than once you're fully rested you can report your reasons for wandering late at night." Byakuya smiled and sat up.

"Yeah, no problem."

Both Rukia and Unohana picked Byakuya to his feet. Byakuya wished to be taken back to his room. Ichigo and Rukia helped him as Renji followed behind. Once Byakuya was in his bed, Rukia asked that she have a moment alone with him.

"Nii-san," she wrapped her arms around his chest, "thank you for saving Renji. You don't know what this means to me."

"I did not completely save him for you. I must admit I had selfish reasons as well."

"Like what?"

"I can not see myself with any other lieutenant, plus," he grazed the back of his hand against her cheek, "it would have pained me to see such a forlorn face every morning for the rest of our lives."

She took his hand and pressed it against her lips, "you're a good man Byakuya, with the warmest heart a sister could ask for."

Byakuya was a bit taken back, but nodded his thanks nonetheless. He soon fell asleep, allowing Rukia to leave and find the others. She was soon by Renji's side. Just feeling his reiastu gave her such a peace she had taken for granted until then. She remembered all the things they had said to each other that night, and she wondered if he remembered them. However, she was too afraid to ask him out right. She hoped he would bring it up.

But all that day as she served him food, massaged his legs and shoulders, and tended to his bandages he didn't mention it once. But he had heard everything I said to him while Inoue healed him. She thought to herself. Why won't he acknowledge it?

When the others left to go back to the world of the living, Rukia stayed in Renji's room, making sure he was cared for. They reminiced about the old times, but not once did the other mention what was said that night. Rukia fell asleep each night, tearing, for the fear that he had just said those words idly.

A few days went by and Renji soon recovered his strength. With his report turned in, Soi Fon posted many of the 2nd squad through out the Soul Society, hoping to find some trace of that same dark reiatsu. Nothing had been reported. Soi Fon and the rest of the Gotei 13 grew anxious, wondering what was out there and when it would return.

Meanwhile, Renji trained to regain more of his strength back. His arms ached as he slung Zabimaru across the training field. Kira and HIsagi trained with him as did Ikkaku, trying to make him feel as if he were at his best. It felt a little patronizing. Did they have to pretend like they were giving it their best? He asked himself. Am I really that weak to them?

"Bankai!" Renji yelled, wanting to keep them on their toes.

His bankai swirled around him, the baboon-snake head stared down Hisagi, Kira and Ikkaku.

"Well, well, didn't know you could do that in your condition," Ikkaku, "finally I won't be so bored."

"You ass holes take me for a welp?" Renji asked.

"Naturally," Yumichika said as he entered the training grounds, "an un-pretty weakling. At least now. But do let your hair down Arabai-kun, you look so much-"

"Yumichika," Ikkaku said, "shut up."

"How dare you? You could use a makeover as well," Yumichika rolled his eyes and drew his sword, "but then again you have always been jealous Ikakku-kun."

Everyone blankly stared at Yumichika.

"What? I can't help that I am absolutely more fabulous than any of you, well," he said pointing to Rangiku who had been sitting with Rukia watching the whole time, "Rangiku-san can be an exception."

Rangiku winked at him.

"Can we just fight now?" Hisagi asked.

And with that Renji slung Zabimaru again aiming for Yumichicka.

As the boys fought the tings of swords and shrills of Zabimaru causing a ruckus, Rangiku and Rukia watched on a wooden porch. Rangiku had brought ice cream enough for the for all of them.

"If they don't hurry up and win their ice cream will melt," Rangiku said to Rukia, "or I just might eat it all. It is my birthday after all. Why aren't you training with him? Didn't you recently achieve bankai?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Tell me," Rangiku shoved an ice cream cone into Rukia's hands.

"I just feel in the way, I guess. Renji seems to do well against Ikkaku. And you dragged the other two into it. Besides," Rukia stared intently as Renji fended off Hisagi and Kira, "It's been rather awkward since he-"

"Told you he loved you."

"Yeah...how'd you...?"

"Word gets around," Rangiku smiled, "besides it was the same way with me and Gin. Only...I told him first. When we were kids. Heh, his face was perfect. He had no idea what to say. He just smiled and handed me that shitty bread we ate every day," she sighed, "what I wouldn't give for that shitty bread now."

"Rangiku..." Rukia laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry this was suppose to be about you and Arabai."

"No, don't. You havent been the same since then. Especially on your birthday. Gin gave you that after all. I can't say that I forgive him for what he did, making me lose my resolve when I had been sentenced to death, but I remember ten years back this very day when I saw you two in the pub laughing and practically hanging all over one another..."

Rangiku met her eyes.

"...that was the happiest I had ever seen you. Sure you smile, laugh, heh joke with captain Hitsusaga, but your not the same. So don't feel sorry for me. Don't worry either. I was lucky to get Renji back, but now, as I think about it, I don't think I'd ever be as strong as you are after losing someone that close to you. You're much braver than I in that way."

"Rukia," Rangiku said as she hugged her, both of their ice creams spilling on themselves, "I think that's the best present I've gotten...thank you."

Rukia held her back, neither of them caring that the cold sticky liquid ran down their backs.

"Don't worry about Arabai," Rangiku said, "he'll come around. He probably feels unworthy of you at his present state. Let him build his confidence and I'm sure he'll take you on a nice little date. Men have to have their egos before they woo their women. We'll go shopping for your date soon too."

"Thank you, Rangiku."

"Don't mention it."

"Oy!" Renji called as the five of them panted a little.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked, "ready for your ice cream?"

"Rangiku-san," Kira said with his mouth wide open, "it's distracting when two girls are covered in ice cream hugging each other."

"Oh?" Rangiku said as she used her index finger to wipe the cherry trail in between her breasts.

"R-R-Rangiku-san!" Kira called.

Blood gushed from Hisagi's nose as he fainted.

Rukia slightly exposed her chest and did the same gesture. Yumichicka and Ikkaku laughed, but as Rukia put her finger in her mouth to enjoy the taste, she met Renji's eyes.

He smiled.

In a moment's time everything changed.

The air darkened, thickening into a smokey haze. The sun seemed to have faded against a grey sky, and the smell of sweat, sugar, and refreshing breeze withered away leaving a musky burnt smell. A tall figure stood before Rukia, towering over her. Renji ran as fast as he could towards her. Hisagi and the others, once they saw the figure, did the same.

Hisagi worried for Rangiku most of all.

But no matter how fast they ran they could not reach the girls. The distance seemed to be stretching further and further away from them. For once, Renji admitted to himself, he felt truly helpless.

Rukia gaped at the person before her. A woman with long ebony hair, ivory skin, pale eyes, and a winter's complexion stared down at her. Rukia didn't know if she should feel awe-struck or terrified.

"What do you want?" Rangiku said, not as swayed by the woman's appearance.

"Rukia," the woman's voice was like a wolf's growl, "perfect..." she touched Rukia's face, cupping it like a mother would, "perfect...little...thing."

"Let go of her!" Rangiku yelled, but before she could reach for Rukia the woman back handed her, causing Rangiku to slide twenty feet off of the wooden bench.

"We'll meet again..." the woman captured Rukia in her eyes, "Rukia."

And with gasp from Rukia, the woman was gone.

Hisagi ran to Rangiku's side, lifting her in his arms. She wasn't injured, but Hisagi didn't take time to notice otherwise.

"Rukia!" Renji said as he grabbed her shoulders, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm not sure..." Rukia said as she stared into the sky, wondering why that woman, that dark creature, was interested in her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secrets of Karasu

_Sorry it took me a while to update, with all of the holiday stuff happening. Hope you enjoy and happy new year!_

**Chapter 3:** **The Secrets of Karasu. **

Ichigo awoke, panting and sweating. For a second he thought he was in his old bedroom in his father's house. Looking around, he remembered his surroundings. Despite being in his comfortable bed, his terror still lingered.

"Rukia?"

He had dreamed that something had been surrounding her. An evil he had never encountered. Was this just a dream...or something more? He asked himself. Pulling the covers off of him, he tiptoed past Ishida's bed and headed for the kitchen.

Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, and himself rented a two bedroom one bathroom apartment the year before. It was nice enough to Ichigo being in the heart of Karakura Town, everything was more expensive but high quality. With the five of them living here it was the only way to afford such an apartment. And yet with what they paid for rent every month, the kitchen was nothing impressive.

Ichigo walked past the living room where Chad slept and noticed that the refrigerator door was open.

"Tsk, Tatsuki you never close it," he mumbled to himself as he pushed the refrigerator door.

"Ow," he heard a voice squeal.

Orihime stood, rubbing her head with one hand and placing two cups of pudding on the squeaky table.

"Inoue?" Ichigo said, "I'm sorry. Thought Tatsuki-"

"It's alright. I'm fine."

"What are you doing up?" He said as they both sat at the little table.

"I-," she shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me too. I had a bad dream about something terrible surrounding Rukia."

"You felt it too? Oh yes," she smiled, "I forgot. She gave you your powers. You'll always feel when she's in trouble."

"Inoue, it wasn't like that. It was a dream. Wait. What do you mean 'too'? You can feel her...too?"

Orihime's eyes widened, "Yeah."

"Since when?"

Orihime looked away, fearing what she was about to say, "since I was little."

"What? What are you talking about Inoue?"

"Don't laugh, but I used to have imaginary friends. Sora used to think it was bad for me, since I couldn't really make any real friends. I used to have one imaginary friend, my best friend, Karasu was her name. She had black hair, blue eyes, she was shorter than me too. We had a lot of fun together I guess. As much fun as chasing a ghost can be."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, wondering what exactly she was getting at.

"Then, the night before Sora died, I actually saw her. I was walking home from school, but I got lost. Well, actually some kids were chasing me and when I lost them I also lost my way home. I was on an empty street during an empty night. No one was there. It was so creepy. But then I saw her, Karasu. She was older though and flew across the sky. She seemed like she was in a hurry, but I chased her nonetheless."

Orihime laughed, "It's funny though she went to the Karasu River. I always found that ironic. When I got there I hid beside a little hill. I wanted to run up to her and say hi or something like that, but she looked scared as if she had been running from something. She pulled out some silver thing with an onyx jewel. She threw in the river. I had never felt so terrible in my life. Whatever she threw was something evil, a kind of evil that's too hard to explain. I stood once she threw it. I wanted her to see me then, but she didn't. Before I could blink she was gone."

Orihime looked away from Ichigo.

"Inoue? I don't quite-"

"When I saw you with her that day, I knew who she was. Rukia has always been Karasu, Karasu has always been Rukia. I've felt Rukia since the day she threw whatever it was in the river. I guess you can say I've known her longer than any of you."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want expose Rukia. I don't know. Whatever she thew in the river was pure evil. I didn't want to cause anything. Besides it seemed like it hadn't shown up anywhere...until tonight."

"What?"

"Whatever we felt, it's the same evil from the river. Only, it's gone from her now. But, I'm still worried. It will return."

"Inoue, we're friends. How could you keep a secret like this from me? From all of us? Don't you think even Rukia had the right to know you had seen her!"

"Ichigo..." she sat back, he had never yelled at her. She wanted to burst into tears. Her heart ached from the look in his eyes. He was furious.

"She could be in real danger!"

"Ichigo," Chad said, walking into the kitchen, "don't yell at her. This isn't her fault. Inoue just wanted to keep Rukia's secret. Obviously, since Rukia has never mentioned it, and no one else in the soul society has ever mentioned Rukia coming to the world of the living before she was assigned here, Rukia wanted to keep it a secret. So think about who you should be mad at."

Ichigo met Chad's eyes and then looked back to Orihime, "Sorry Inoue. Thank you for telling me now."

"Yeah," Orihime grabbed the end of her shorts, trying to hold back her true feelings, "don't worry about it. I can assure you though, she's fine now. In the morning we'll go to the Soul Society and see her. We can see if Captain Soi Fon uncovered anything about what happened to Renji."

She stood and left her opened pudding cups on the table. She headed down the hall to her and Tatsuki's room.

"Inoue, aren't you going to eat your pudding?" Ichigo asked.

"No," she said as she opened her door, not meeting his eyes, "I'm not hungry anymore." She closed the door gently and laid on her bed.

"Inoue," Ichigo sighed.

"You shouldn't be so harsh," Chad said, "I heard everything. It seemed she was more concerned about Rukia's reputation and her friendship with her rather than trying to keep secrets from you."

"Yeah but still-"

"No Ichigo. This time you're wrong. Inoue doesn't deserve shit from you." Chad's voice was stern, as if he were ready to hit Ichigo. Instead he turned and plopped back on his sleeper-sofa bed.

Ichigo grabbed one of Orihime's pudding cups and her spoon, taking it to his bed. He ate it as he stared out his window, wondering how he was going to truly apologize to Orihime.

_She was in Heuco Mundo. White sands surrounded her, and a stale wind whipped through her hair. Rukia looked up and saw that white crescent moon she had to view when having to save Orhime. She hated that moon. Suddenly, a figure arose in the distance. It was walking towards her. She could feel him._

"_Renji?"_

"_Hey Rukia. There you are. Where have you been? C'mon we better find Ichigo and the others."_

"_Right. We have to save...Inoue...wait Renji..."_

"_What? C'mon we better hurry." He grabbed her hand and they ran. Rukia could feel Ichigo's reiatsu as well as the others._

_They seemed like they had been running for hours and the whole time Ichigo's reiatsu remained the same. They weren't coming closer to him nor further away. Then a figure arose in the distance. She couldn't feel any reiastu coming from it. As it drew closer she realized the figure was very familiar to her. Too familiar. _

"_Kaien?" she said as they drew near._

"_Rukia, how long has it been?"_

"_Kaien...you're...dead."_

"_Hardly, seriously Rukia what's with you?"_

_Both Kaien and Renji looked at her as if she were crazy. She shrugged and smiled._

"_Joking?"_

"_Well alright then," Kaien said. He took a step forward towards her and Renji._

"_But you'll wish I was," Kaien said as he drew his sword. In a flash he swung his sword. The sound of bones braking and flesh being torn was all that Rukia could register in her mind. The sight, however, was unfathomable._

"_Here," Kaien said holding Renji's head by his hair, "Take heed Rukia," Kaien said staring straight into her eyes, "you'll hate me once this is over. If it ever does." He walked away, the stale wind whipping ivory sand around him._

_Rukia held Renji's head. She stared into his lifeless, surprised, expression. _

"_Empty," she said, "this is what empty is."_

The sunlight shone in her eyes. Though her eyes were closed, a red haze filled her sight. Flickering her eyes open, she realized she was home. Was that a dream? She asked herself. Must have been, she reassured herself. She stood and walked out of her room. She walked down the passage that connected the Kuchiki home, the open bridge allowed the breeze to warm her. She leaned against one of the beams, closing her eyes trying to forget the images that haunted her.

"Renji," she said as she opened her eyes.

Byakuya stood in front of her.

"Morning, Rukia," he said as he walked to her side.

"Nii-sama? Uh...good morning."

He stared at her for a moment as she looked toward the gardens. He took her chin and had her face him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said with a half smile, "just tired. Didn't get enough sleep."

"I see. You're bedtime should be earlier."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Breakfast will be soon, get out of your night clothes and join us. You're aunt has prepared it instead of the servants, so say that you like it."

"Aunt Rinea is a terrible cook."

"The truth would not be a wise topic to bring up. Besides, the tea should wash away the after taste." He half smiled.

Rukia smiled back, "I'll be there soon."

"Also, Captain Soi Fon will be joining us. She will inform us of the latest with this new enemy."

"Alright...Nii-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Captain Soi fon has been around here lately-"

"She is a friend."

"Yes, but...never mind."

Byakuya looked at her strangely then turned and walked away. Rukia lingered on the beam for a few moments longer. The image of Renji's decapitated head in her arms seeped in the forefront of her mind.

Orihime finished brushing her teeth when she heard, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN STAY BEHIND?"

She sighed. Every time she and the others went to the Soul Society Tatsuki bathed in anger. She hated being left behind. But though she would never admit it to Tatsuki, much less say it out loud, she agreed with Ichigo when he had told her it was too dangerous for Tatsuki to venture to the other side. Tatsuki had no powers, and no way of defending herself. Maybe she could go if circumstances weren't always dangerous, but then why go to the Soul Society?

The Commander-in-Chief had specifically said no visitors from the world of the living would be tolerated unless of emergency, however, shinigami, as long as it didn't interfere with work, could travel as they pleased.

Orihime opened the bathroom door, peeking her head out and seeing an annoyed Tatsuki stomping around the kitchen. Ishida and Chad looked ready to go to the other side, as did Ichigo. Even Tatsuki dressed for the occasion. She wore her American army jacket, combat boots, a comfortable tank top, and skinny jeans with hols in the knees. She looked like she could take down every gang member in Japan.

Looking down at herself, Orihime laughed a little. Here she was still in her yellow nightdress feeling completely unprepared and immodest compared to the others. Quickly she skipped across the hall and into the living room. She hoped everyone would be focused on Tatsuki so that she could slip into her room.

"Inoue?" Ishida said.

Oh well, she thought.

"Heh heh, hi! Guess I woke up late. I'll just go get ready now," she said as she waved and headed to her room. She wondered why everyone stared at her more so than usual...Oh, she realized. The boys have never seen me in just my night dress, she thought to herself.

"Guess it is a bit short," she said as she looked at herself in her full sized mirror, "and a bit see through...oh dear."

Quickly she changed into her clothes. Dark skinny jeans, a thick cotton grey vest, Tatsuki's other pair of combat boots, and her leather-studded fingerless gloves were thrown on as fast as a flash step or so it seemed to Orihime. The leather-studded gloves were a gift from Tatsuki at her last birthday. She discovered that by putting her hair pins on the end of the gloves by her wrists it seemed easier for her Shun Shun Rikka to act faster.

"_Location, location!" Ayame had said. _

She still couldn't see how that changed anything, but then again, she still knew only 60% of her powers true potential.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, Orihime nodded and went back to the kitchen. Tensions were still high when she rejoined them. Tatsuki was still arguing to go.

"Orihime, don't you think I should go?" Tatsuki said, turning around in her seat, "I fight just as well as you guys. So what if I don't have any powers? Or a sword...or whatever! I can kill with my bare fists!"

"Heh heh I know Tatsuki," Orihime smiled, "but Ichigo and the others must have a good reason for-"

"What about you?" Tatsuki put her on the spot.

"Um..." Orhime scratched her neck, "I don't know...I'd protect you if anything-"

"See," Ichigo said, "You'd get in the way."

"Tatsuki," Chad said, having been silent the whole time, "you're the only one who's able to keep up with the apartment. The land lady likes you best, and your job alone can pay most of the rent."

"It's only logical," Ishida said, "that you stay behind," he fixed his glasses.

"Fine," Tatsuki said after a long pause, "then the four of you owe me."

"As always," Ichigo said.

The four of them left soon after. They piled into Chad's 1999 blue bmw. He had saved for the longest time for that car, and was the only one of them who owned a one. Ishida took the passenger's seat as Ichigo and Orihime opened the doors to the back. As they drove to Urahara's shop, which wasn't too far away, Ichigo noticed Orihime leaning into her palm looking somber and distant.

"Inoue, about last night-I-," he stumbled.

She turned towards him and smiled as she waved, "Stop, stop. It's ok. I know you were just upset about Rukia, really it's fine."

"No it's not," Ichigo said, "you didn't even eat your pudding. You always eat your pudding. I must have really upset you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry."

"Your forgiven. You didn't even have to apologize."

"Don't say that. I'll always have to apologize. You deserve better."

Orihime smiled, "you're right. And so do you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Ichigo. All of you," Chad and Ishida glanced back at her, "I should have told everyone about Rukia. I just...didn't want her to get into any trouble."

"Well," Ichigo said, "the past is past. The point is we know now, and whatever is haunting her, we'll destroy it, together."

Orihime smiled.

Once they parked the car, Urahara had the shop door open, ready for the five of them to enter. Urahara spent no time with pleasantries or explanations, he and Yoruchi opened the Senkaimon and followed them into the Soul Society. Ichigo was a bit puzzled as to why Urahara and Yoruchi were coming, but then again, what he had felt last night was serious. Whatever Soi Fon had found out about this new enemy sure raised fears in both Urahara and Yoruchi.


End file.
